Pokemon Story: A New Adventure
by Haxorus21
Summary: In the unique world of Pokemon, a new kid finds his way in the amazing world and the challenges he faces and his accomplishments in his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rhyperior use mega horn", a shout came as large rock horn Pokemon charges towards a large orange-colored lizard. "Charizard use Blast Burn", another voice came as orange lizard fires a powerful blast of fire from his mouth hitting the rick Pokemon and knocking it out. "Charizard is unable to battle Charizard wins", announces the as the crowd goes wild.

"Trent, dinner time", a voice came from downstairs as a young boy switch of the TV and rushes towards downstairs. "Mom I wanted to become a Pokemon master like the guy on TV", said a young boy with greyish hair. He is wearing purple pajamas and a blue shirt and slippers. "Of course. Of course, but now eat dinner. You have Pokemon camping tomorrow with Professor Brick", said a woman in her early 30s as they both started to eat dinner.

The sound of Alarm filled the room as Trent switch off the alarm and went to shower. He puts on his blue jeans and a plain black sweatshirt with a white pointed collar shirt on top. His white shoes are shining like always and pick up his bags and went downstairs. "Trent you are up already, hurry up the bus is waiting", said his mother who is busy preparing for his breakfast. Trent grabbed two sandwiches and goes to the bus stand. "Bye-bye honey. Take care", her mother said while waving her hand as she sees her son jumping inside the bus. "Bye Mom", Trent replied from inside the window as the bus mobilized.

"So kids, today is camping day. I want to remember the rules we discussed yesterday and have fun", said an old age man who is wearing a white coat and large round glasses. "Okay Professor Brick", shouted all the children as they all run for camping.

All the students separated either alone or in the group to analyze and learn the lifestyle of wild Pokemons, which is the reason behind this camping.

Trent never had many friends, he always learns alone and dreamt to become a Pokemon champion. While dreaming of catching a Pokemon, he goes far inside the jungle.

"Axeww, axee", comes a noise from the bushes. Trent rushes there and finds out a small tusk Pokemon lies on the grass. He is moaning due to pain that Trent realizes due to injury in Axew's knee.

"Omg", Trent said as he runs towards the hurt Pokemon and carries him.

"I have to take him back to Prof. Brick", he thought but he didn't remember the way back.

"No hang on buddy", he said to the little tusk pokemon. Trent picks up some berries which reduce pain and tears some part of his shirt of bandage the Pokemon.

"Ooh, finally it's done", he thought as he watched the sunset and the sleeping pokemon beside him. He also falls asleep as the night grew dark.

Trent wakes up the next morning and finds Axew staring at him. His wound is now completely healed.

"Wow your wound heals completely", Trent said as he lifts Axew softly in his arms.

"Trent? Trent where are you?", comes voices from the forest as Trent's classmates and Professor Brick is finding him. H heard those shouts and rushes in their direction, finally reaching the camp.

"So that's why you are not here last night", said Prof. Brick as Trent told him the whole story of how he saved Axew from injury. Axew is sitting on Trent's shoulder and everybody in the camp is watching Axew.

"Okay, but now you have to go home. Also if this Axew wants to come with you, you can take it home", said Prof. Brick as Axew and Trent jumps in joy. Trent goes back to the room as Brick remains with the rest of the camp for the next day.

"Mom look what I have got", said Trent as he rushes inside his house to his mother, who is still tensed due to Trent's missing night in the camp.

"Trent this is dangerous. You should not do this", his mother said, "Also this little one is very cute. I should make food for the both of you", she said as she rubs Axew's head, which Axew enjoys.

Axew lives with Trent and in a week they both become good friends.

"Trent, wake up sweetheart. Today is a special day", her mom shouted from the stairs. Trent and Axew wake up from the bed and get ready.

"Today. I will receive my first Pokemon", he said to Axew and they both go to Professor Brick.

"Oh Trent, it's good to see you", Prof. Brick said who is standing in his white lab coat, giving young trainers their starter Pokemons.

"I am here for my first Pokemon", Trent said with a big smile on his face.

"First Pokemon? But you have one", Brick said indicating towards the small tusk Pokemon, sitting on Trent's shoulder.

Trent looks at the Axew and said, "Yes, I and Axew are best friends. I will start my journey with him" as Trent picks Axew in his arms.

"Good, now take these pokeballs and Pokedex", said Prof. Brick as he gives a set of red and white balls and phone-like devices.

"Thanks, Professor", said Jake as he puts those items in his bag.

"Also Jake, there is a little tournament after 2 weeks", said Prof. Brick. "Only for the students here and some of my friend's students", he continued.

"Wow a tournament", said Jake in an excited voice.

"Yes, so grab some Pokemons and show us what you have got", said Brick as he gives another trainer her Pokemon.

Trent goes straight to his house and he is very happy because, from today, he is a Pokemon trainer. His mother is waiting for him with his new bag and shoes.

"Mom, I am a trainer now", he said

"Yes Trent, now become a good Pokemon trainer like your father and take these", she said as she hands him his new bag and shoes. Trent changes his bag and shoes, packing everything.

"Okay Mom, I will call you when I reach Pokemon center", he said as our young hero starts his new journey, where countless adventures and mysteries awaits him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As the journey started, Trent is roaming in the forest searching for new pokemon.  
"Oh god, where are the rest of pokemon", Trent said as he is not able to find one pokemon.  
"Axew axes", said the tiny tusk pokemon pointing at the bushes.  
"What's there", asked Trent but the tusk pokemon rushes towards the bushes. Trent follows him and he sees a four-legged blue and black pokemon and a four-legged dog-like pokemon surrounded by bunch of other pokemon.  
"Wow is that a battle", Trent thought and Axew nodded. They both continued to look at them. The black and blue pokemon fired a stream of fire at the dog pokemon sending him flying. Before the dog- pokemon started to stand, the blue-black pokemon rushes towards him with glowing teeth, hitting his opponent, knocking him out.  
"Wow, flamethrower and crunch", Trent said as he never saw such a variety of moves from a small Pokemons.  
"Okay I will challenge you for battle", Trent said as the Pokemon turns towards him and Deino taking a battling stance.  
"Alright, Axew use iron tail" command Jake as the tusk pokemon's tail glows grey and charge towards Deino which fires a stream of fire from his mouth, hitting the small tusk pokemon.  
"No, Axew stands and use dragon rage", said Jake as Axew stands and fires an orange orb from his mouth. The wild Pokemon jumps to dodge the attack and again fires a stream of fires from his mouth hitting Axew.  
"Damn that's fast", Trent thought  
Before Axew can stand up for the fight, Deino's teeth glow white and he bites Axew knocking him out. Deino started to celebrate with other pokemon as they headed inside the forest.  
"You alright axes", said Trent as he picks up defeated Axew and rushes towards the Pokemon center.  
"Here is your Axew", said Nurse Joy as she handed over a Pokeball to Trent.  
"Thank you Nurse Joy", Trent said and leaves the Pokemon Center.  
"That damn Deino," thought Trent as he started to walk through the forest region where he encountered Deino before.  
He arrived at the same place but found no one there.  
"Oh no. Seems like they are gone", Trent thought.  
"Go Axew", he cried as the tusk pokemon arrives from the Pokeball.  
"Deino is not here Axew, but we will train and find him. Then we will challenge him again" said Trent raising his fist. Axew also jumps as he is refreshed from his injuries.

"Use dragon range" commands Trent as the tusk pokemon fires an orange orb from its mouth and hit a small rock, smashing it into pieces.  
"Alright Axew, you are doing great", he said as he commands Axew again and the tusk pokemon's tail glows white and it smashes another rock into pieces.  
"Deino Dein", Trent hears a voice. Both he and Axew turns back and finds a Deino looking at them.  
"Is that the same Deino", thought Trent as Axew take the batting stance.  
"Oh so it's the same", said Trent and Axew nodded.  
"Okay Deino this time we will beat you", said Trent  
"Axew use dragon rage", he commands as the tusk pokemon fires an orange orb from its mouth. The Irate pokemon fires a stream of fire from its mouth canceling the attack.  
"Come on Axew go near", command Trent as Axew rushes towards Deino  
Deino fires another flamethrower at Axew but Axew jumps and dodges the attack.  
"Good Axew now use iron tail", command Trent as Axew's tail glows white and it hit Deino right in the face.  
"Good Axew", cheers Trent as Axew nodded at its trainer.  
The Irate pokemon's teeth glow white as he charges towards Axew.  
"Axew use dragon rage", commands Trent as Axew fires another orange orb from its mouth which hits Deino on his mouth, pushing him a little.  
"Time to finish this Axew, use dragon rage", commands Trent sensing his victory  
The tusk pokemon fires another super effective move that hits straight to Deino knocking him out.  
"Alright go", Trent said as he throws a Pokeball at Deino. The pokemon shakes a couple of times and then sounds a beep.  
"Wow we caught a Deino, Axew", said Trent as both him and Axew started to cherish their first accomplishment in their long journey.

"Okay, Deino I choose you", cried Trent as he throws a pokemon and an irate pokemon appeared on the battlefield.  
"Okay let's see his moves", thought Trent. He picks up his pokedex and scanned Deino.  
"Hmm, it says flamethrower and Crunch, not bad", he said.  
"Okay Deino, this is Axew and we all battle and train hard and win the championship", he said. Axew walks to the Deino and said something in pokemon language. Deino seems pretty happy with his new master too.  
"Alright, I think its rest time. Tomorrow, we will train hard again", he said. Both small pokemon jumps in joy. Trent returns them to their Pokeballs and head to the pokemon center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, Axew use dragon rage and Deino use flamethrower", command Trent.  
The tusk pokemon fires an orange orb from its mouth and irate pokemon fires a stream of fire from its mouth. Both the attack collided making a mini-explosion.  
"Good now rests both of you", he said as he sits down against the tree. Both of his pokemon also lies beside him. They are training since morning as Trent prepares for the tournament organized by Prof Brick.  
"You two are doing pretty good. Rest for now. Then we will practice iron tail and crunch", he said. Both of his Pokemon nodded and trio lies in the shadow of the tree.  
Trent, the confidence of his pokemon and faith in them, walks towards the Driftveil City.  
"Now, I will prove everyone how good I am", he thought and continues his walks towards the big city.  
"Trent, you come how, how are you? Are you okay? Are you heart?", said the lady in her mid-30s as Trent entered in a white house.  
"Mom, I am good. I caught cool Pokemon", he said as he picks out two pokeballs and a small tusk pokemon and a levitate pokemon appeared.  
"They are so cute", said the lady as she picks up the pokemon's and started to cuddle the. They both are enjoying the company of a lady. Trent is also smiling watching his mother loving his pokemon.  
The next day, Trent wakes up and gets ready.  
"Today is the day", he thought as he rushes towards the Professor's lab. He arrived just in time as he sees some old and some new faces gathered in the arena. Professor Brick is standing in front of him.  
"So, I announce the start of Prof. Tournament. You young heroes will display your abilities in this tournament", Professor announced.  
Professor Brick randomly shuffled some cards with trainers' faces on it and placed them on a large board. "These are the match-ups for round 1", he said. "First round will be a one-on-one battle. The loser will be eliminated", he continued.  
Trent sees his card with some unknown trainer.  
After a few battles, Trent's turn comes. He is standing on one side of the field. He is wearing a white t-shirt and a black shirt on it with blue jeans with white shoes. On the other side, a trainer similar to his age is standing, he is wearing a green shirt with black shorts.  
"This is a battle between Trent Fernandez and Ken Wills, Both trainers will use one pokemon. Now begin", said Brick as he raised both the flags in his hands.  
"Axew, I choose you", said Trent as he throws a Pokeball and a Tusk pokemon appeared on the field.  
"Deerling goes", said another trainer as a deer pokemon appeared on the other side of the field.  
"Axew, use iron tail", said Trent  
"Deerling use tackle", said Ken  
Axew rushes towards Deerling with its tail glowing white. Deerling also rushed towards Axew but is his by the glowing tail.  
"Good Axew now dragon rage", command Trent  
"Now Deerling, jump and use double kick", commands Ken  
The Tusk pokemon fires a blue orb at Deerling but it jumps in time and hits Axew with multiple hits with its legs.  
"No Axew. Use dragon rage again", cried Trent  
"Deerling use the tackle to end this", commands Ken  
Deerling rushes towards Axew but Axew fires another blue orb from its mouth sending Deerling backward.  
"Now Axew, use dragon rage", said Trent as he is sensing his victory  
"Deerling use double kick", commands Ken  
Axew fires another blue orb of energy that hits Deerling who is still injured from the last attack. The orb hits Deerling knocking it out.  
"Deerling is unable to battle, Axew is the winner and Victory goes to Trent", said Prof. as he raises the flag of Trent's side.  
"Wow Axew we did it", said Trent as climbs on Trent. He then shakes his hand with Ken and returns to his seat.  
After this, Trent goes on to win two more battles with his Axew against an Emolga and a Pidove, placing his in the last four.  
"So here are the semi-final battles", Said Brick as he shuffles four cards and places them on the board. Trent looks at the board and finds himself against a familiar opponent.  
"So, you finally make this. But I will defeat you" Trent hears a voice from behind. He turns back and finds a boy wearing a black shirt and baggy green lower. He is a little taller than Trent with brown hair.  
"I will defeat you Shawn", said Trent  
"We will see", said Shawn and goes away.  
"This battle is between Trent Fernandez and Shawn Blaze. The battle is of one-on-one pokemon. Whose pokemon is not able to battle further or forfeit losses. Now begin", Prof. Brick said.  
"Axew Go", Said Trent as the Tusk pokemon arrive  
ed in the field.  
"Vanillite, I choose you", said Shawn as he throws a Pokeball and a small Fresh Snow Pokemon appeared.  
"Wow, an ice type. This is gonna be tough", thought Trent.  
"Vanillite use ice beam", command Shawn  
"Axew dodge and use dragon rage", said Trent  
Ice pokemon fires a stream of ice from its mouth but Axew jumps and fires a blue orb of energy from its mouth. It hits Vanillite but didn't do any damage.  
"How is that possible", said Trent as he is shocked to see that  
"Still a loser, Vanillite use icicle spear", said Shawn as he taunts Trent  
The Fresh snow Pokemon fires multiple spears of ice an Axew, hitting the super-effective move.  
"Now Finish it with ice beam", commands Shawn  
"Axew use iron tail", said Trent  
The snow pokemon fires another stream of ice from its mouth but Axew's tail glows grey and it counters the ice attack.  
"Good Axew use iron tail again", said Trent  
"No, Vanillite use ice beam", commands Shawn  
Axew's tail glows white again as it hits the ice pokemon who is charging its ice attack  
"No iron tail to end this", said Trent  
Axew again hit Vanillite with iron tail knocking it out.  
"Vanillite is unable to battle, Axew wins and Victory goes to Trent", announced Brick.  
"Wow Axew we did it", said Trent who holds Axew in his hands and smiles with joy. He then sees Shawn emotionless returning his pokemon back to its Pokeball and leaves.  
"Tepig is unable to battle, the winner is Gothita and victory goes to Jasmine", announced Brick as Trent noticed his opponent in the final.  
In the Evening,  
"So this is the battle between Trent Fernandez and Jasmine Rose. Both Trainers will use one pokemon. Which Pokemon is unable to battle or forfeits loose. Begin", announced Brick  
"Gothita standby for battle", said the trainer on the other side of the Trent as she throws a Pokeball and Fixation Pokemon appeared. Jasmine is wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt and grey shoes.  
"Deino, I choose you", said Trent as the Irate Pokemon appeared.  
Everyone is shocked as they see a new pokemon from Trent. Trent uses only his Axew so far.  
"A new pokemon, I am surprised. Gothita uses confusion", said Jasmine.  
The Fixation pokemon's eyes glow pink but it didn't have any effect on Deino.  
"Seems you need some practice, Deino use flamethrower", commands Trent with a smile  
Deino fires a stream of fire from its mouth hitting Gothita and causing massive damage.  
"Now use crunch", said Trent  
"Gothita, use tackle", commands Jasmine  
As the Irate Pokemon's teeth glow white as it charges towards Gothita and hits Gothita with a super-effective move and knocks it out.  
"Gothita is unable to battle, the winner is Deino and Victory goes to Trent Fernandez", announced Brick  
"Yeah we did it we won", cheered Trent as he sees Jasmine returning her pokemon and appreciate her for battle.  
Prof. Brick gives Trent an ultra-ball as a reward and wishes every trainer for their journey.  
Trent returns home and celebrates his victory with his mother. The next day, he packs his bag and says goodbye to his mom and returns to his own adventurous journey.


End file.
